The Hitch Aftermath
by 2017's Stardust Warrior
Summary: With his reputation restored, Hitch continues his matchmaking life. And now he plans on understanding the relationship thing deeply with Sara as it leads to the first time and marriage. Alex/Sara. M for a Reason.
1. A Nice Get Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitch.

The Hitch Aftermath

Chapter 1

Learning From Hitch's Experience

After the Marriage of Albert Brennaman and Allegra Cole, Alex Hitch's matchmaking reputation was restored. It was later noted that Hitch's intentions to his previous clients were professionally pure and after doing an evaluation on the couples he matched with it was clear he still believed in doing what he loves to do despite making little from his profession.

But he was making so much more thanks to his girlfriend Sara, who made his profession known all over New York through the newspaper company she works at, she owed him this in the form of an apology when she falsely advertised Hitch as being a mastermind for men to talk women out of their pants tagging him to his latest client which was Albert. All from a source who's been refused Hitch's services. His name was Vance Munson. Apparently he set Hitch up by mentioning him through a service card when he spoke to Sara about which date doctor he spoke to.

But after the truth been told, everything cleared up and everybody was as happy as can be. And in the end, Hitch didn't move out of his apartment. During one day, Hitch was in his apartment when all of a sudden he heard a knock on the door. As he went to open it, it was Sara along with Casey and her boyfriend Charles Wellington, Albert and Allegra, even Sara boss max and his wife showed up.

"Uh... I don't believe I told anybody That I was throwing a party." Hitch said.

"I believe it's called a get together:" Sara replied as they all came in.

"And weren't you two supposed to be on your honeymoon?"

"Eventually we are waiting until the fashion show of Maggie's then it's off to Venice." Albert said.

"Why get together at my place?"

"To learn how the amazing individual we're seeing came to be as well as the success he brings in match making." Max said. As they all came inside they all settled down Hitch and Sara were sitting on a couch together and Hitch began.

"Well where can I begin? I mean this all happened in college, all the way to College I was a nerdy man who didn't at the time fully know what love is. But when I met Cassandra it was like an experience upon experiences for love. We hung out together went to parties and parks, this was for four months and during those 4 months I fell in love with her in which the fact was that I even told her I love her. Somehow her feeling towards me weren't as mutual as mine was to her."

"Oh Hitch." Sara sighed.

"Don't tell me she dumped you." Casey replied.

"She did I found her cheating on me with a guy while they was at a drive thru movie. At the time when I encountered them, I was naïve as to why she would do it until I found out that maybe I came on a bit too strong. So pretty much the love I've experienced in for months felt like years to me. Especially when you been in one."

"Wow." Albert said. "That seems deep."

"After which I had to experience other people who were truly in love do stuff like play outside games or take a long walk or kissing and not caring who sees, singing and serenading, and like my bad experience see other stuff like the cheating, the one hitter quitters, the home wreckers, it made me think that women could have so much better it's one of my basic principles: now some would want a tall and handsome man or someone strong or someone for arm candy based on looks and other stuff but any great women wants love and to be treated with respect and such. A woman does not know what she wants until she sees it. Somehow upon walking I came across a man who was staring extremely hard at a woman who was sitting on a stool he told me the situation I told him how to be successful he was really into her too never in my life has a man cried because he was so desperate for love especially his middle school crush. After he was successful in becoming her boyfriend not only did he thank me but upon what she found out she thanked me as well and they paid me when I could have could have done this for free. Because I was gonna start doing this for free."

"Get out of here!" Max said not believing it.

"And thus Alex Hitchens: The Date Doctor was born. After that one I was referred by many guys who loves women and pretty much each and every one was a success except for Vance Munson. Boy was he a pig he was so persistent to the point where he grabbed my wrist and demanded that I do what he wants. Now I don't know who referred me to him, but the way Vance said I help guys get in there he took that as I helped guys get into womens' pants. I'm strictly a 'must like women' date doctor not because of looks or because she has ass. So I told him I was a literal guy and reversed his wrist hold with an arm hold and told him I would literally break his arm if he ever were to touch me like that again. And I guess a few witnesses saw what was going on."

"I spoke to some of the witnesses at that restaurant." Casey said. "They knew about that conversation. Hitch I have to apologize."

"Me too." Sara replied.

"For what?" Hitch asked.

"When Vance and I had a one night stand, And when he left he said 'Date Doctor my ass.' I really thought you helped him bed me." Casey said

"And when I confronted him he had your card. If he was much of a gentleman to understand that you refused him, he would have lost your card but he kept it to give to me in hopes that I would ruin you, which so happens to be true." Sara replied.

"So when the paper came out upon you thinking what Hitch did, you was protecting me thinking that Albert's act was a ruse." Allegra said.

"Yes."

"Well you should know. You caused my husband to go on a full tirade. He loved me so much to prove that he was willing to do anything for me and to get me back. Especially killing Hitch."

"Is this true Albert?"

"Oh yes. When I asked Hitch could he fix it in which was to explain to her what his role was in this, I felt relieved that he fixed it but when I saw him hugging her, I like strangled him." Albert replied.

"I am so sorry guys." Sara said.

"You're forgiven." Albert and Allegra said.

"But yet the nerve of that guy."

"Why what he do?" Hitch asked.

"Not only did he treat my best friend badly, he said she was a lousy lay."

"And what did you do?"

At this time Sara was hemmed up to Hitch with her knee resting on his package.

"My knee met his nuts."

Hitch had to laugh at that.

"Wow."

After a good laugh Max spoke up.

"You know Hitch with the luck in the success you have in matching these people up I'm surprised. Many of them would have lied to you about loving them only to give them confidence to speak to them and then bed them."

"But as I found out when talking to Allegra that all I did was give them confidence even when I gave them advice it was their confidence that pulled through. Plus when you think of it, I really don't think I'm that lucky for it probably wasn't luck."

"Why you say that?" Sara asked.

"Because the guys who wanted my help were desperate to be with the woman of their dreams, plus those whose only there to just bed women wouldn't be that desperate anyway."

"But even that can go both ways Hitch." Max said. "Even you extremely take precautions as to who you help pair up with not everything's one sided. Sure your percentage of your profession is very high but not everything's 100% unless you make some kind of agreement."

"Well... I haven't really thought about it."

Just then Hitch's cell phone rang and he picked it up and find out that it was his friend who he shot pool with.

"Hey Brett."

"Hitch, you won't believe what just happened."

"The sweetest thing in your world gave birth?"

"No Grace ain't due 'til another week but dude, a friend of mine who saw you in the restaurant with Vance, told me something about him."

"What did this person tell you about Vance?"

"Vance had met a gorgeous foxy lady, he was doing his thing talking and soon they went back to her apartment and somehow Vance seems limped because he took Viagra."

"But what does that..."

"Hold it there because it gets much tastier." Hitch mouth tastier. "Vance Never got a chance to get off on the lady due to the fact that she had an emergency so Vance was left with hard on and as fate would have it while walking home, he tripped on something fell face first and he had a penile fracture."

"You're kidding me."

"I am dead serious."

Suddenly Sara got a call.

"Yes?"

It was one of Sara's Co-workers.

"Sara, where are you?"

"I'm at my boyfriend's with my best friend and our boss, why, what is up?"

"You will not believe this Vance confronted this person that he claimed had left out on him and come to find out it was his boss' daughter he was messing around with."

"He screwed himself. Did you know that he took Viagra, and while walking home he broke his wiener."

"Well he screwed himself even more because he mentioned it after that he got into a fight with a couple of his co-workers who stood up for her and he got himself fired."

"Are you serious?"

"Karma must be a you-know-what."

"Okay so are we..."

"We best get started."

Soon Sara hung up and everybody was looking at them.

"What is it?" Casey Asked.

"Vance Munson used his skills to sweet talk a woman out of her pants and had decided to use Viagra. But upon an emergency she left only for him to leave and upon that he fell and broke his hot dog." Hitch said.

Allegra, Albert, Sara, and Charles laughed very hard at that.

"But that's not all upon the next day at his job he ran into her and confronted her and when he harassed her a couple of his co-workers fought him the woman he was messing with was his boss' daughter and he got fired from his job." Sara said continuing from Hitch.

"I smell an exclusive." Max said.

"Hitch should we pick this up soon?" Sara asked.

"Sure I don't have another client until Friday."

"Okay."

Sara gave Hitch a quick kiss and soon left to cover the exclusive.

The day after the newspaper was posted and Sara's Exclusive on the front page read: "VANCE MUNSON: BROKEN AND FIRED!" Ever since the day he got fired no woman ever went near him and nobody have ever heard of him since. During Wednesday the day before Hitch and Sara's date Vance Munson made a statement to another newspaper company blaming Hitch, Sara, the Boss' daughter and New York for his accidents and failures. He left New York and nobody heard from him since.

That night when Hitch came home he came across VIP passes to Allegra's friend Magnus Foster's fashion show which was on Thursday. Before he went to bed he called Sara.

"Hey, tall, dark, and handsome." Sara said.

"How are you small, tan, and gorgeous."

"I'm doing fine. Tomorrow I got nothing to do, my boss gave me a day off."

"Perfect because I have two passes to Magnus' fashion show. Interested?"

"Maybe... I'll have to find out what's going on because you possibly couldn't have gotten those without a catch to them."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

And they both went to sleep waiting to find out if this date will be the one where nothing bad happens.


	2. Hitch In Action

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter

Chapter 2

Hitch In Action

That Friday came and it was time for Sara to see how Hitch operated with his matchmaking he was going to see some guy near downtown at the benches. And somehow he found him. The guy was staring at a woman who looked Italian with auburn hair, curly, petite. He himself was a well built Hispanic with black hair. Hitch soon went to greet himself.

"You know staring too hard could give her the wrong impression about you." Hitch said. The guy turned around and saw him.

"Oh, hey. Um, wow. Well I'm Icario."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alex Hitchens."

"So I hear."

"So tell me is the one you're staring at the one you like?"

"Yeah, her name is Lydia. Thing is we were high school friends. After graduation we'd promised to keep in touch until she hasn't called me back soon enough she found somebody. I mean I can understand because we've been friends I mean it was never to the point where we would date, I totally respect her as a person. But after graduation she went to college in Denver to follow on becoming an Author and an Illustrator, while I on the other hand went to college here, I studied in Art and Crafting."

"Okay."

"Well. Other times we would keep in touch on the internet she would post her status and all. Thing is, she's a big Donatello fan and not just Ninja Turtles either, she... has a thing for Sculpting artists, and she loves purple."

"Okay. I like that."

"Well as for me I like to create art it's my passion. Anyway the sculpting thing is how we met. When I was in a contest at my high school, she would root for me and all. We would go over homework together, talk about our future."

"Well it seems like you wouldn't have a problem dating her if you tried being yourself."

"Yes but... After she dated, I tried and had no luck, most of the women I dated wanted a rich man and some made fun of my profession. Those who did had knocked the confidence out of me. I feel like I'll never be able to have anybody."

Afterwards Icario began crying for a bit before he spoke again.

"Forgive me for that."

"Forgiven, but you know, you remind me of a client of mine who felt a similar way."

"Really?"

"Yes. Well, Let's sculpt out your happy ending."

Hitch and Icario had left but unfortunately Lydia saw Icario and decided to talk to him he felt relived to talk to her again after all these years, but was timid in talking to her it wasn't until she asked him to go out sometime, and he agreed. After she gave him her number and left, Hitch went to him.

"Well?"

"She spoke to me again. I never would have thought she would. I thought it would be impossible."

"Why you say that."

"Well of course when time has changed people have changed as well. I mean I like change but not when it's for the worst."

"Well let me tell you this, Basic Principles: no matter what, no matter when, no matter who, any man can sweep any woman off her feet. Just needs the right broom."

"I see. Well thanks. I'll call you."

"Okay."

After Icario left for his house, Sara went up to Hitch and what's quite impressed.

"I'm surprised Alex Hitchens. But what makes you think he's true to his word about liking her for her?" Sara asked.

"Well for one thing men can put on a tear show but somehow, the way he stared at her was like he couldn't believe he was seeing her again. But you know... I need to see about something."

"What?"

Hitch looked Up Icario and found out that he is a master sculpting artist, and he won contests around New York. But the guy's full name was Icario Ramirez, and suddenly Sara recognized him.

"This is huge! Did you know he's a master Chef here in New York?"

"Really? I hope he doesn't make any of that food." Hitch could remember the incident about his head being bloated up. "But how did you know him?"

"Our food critic eats at the restaurant he used to work at and was surprised at his signature dishes. But after 5 years he retired just to go back to his sculpting."

"You would think he'd be famous and girls would swoon for him."

"Yeah. Well I guess he still thought that Sculpting is his main thing in life and hid in the kitchen more."

"Yeah."

They soon left to finish the rest of their day. As Tuesday morning came it was the day for Icario and Lydia's first date, Hitch, Sara, and Icario were at Hitch's apartment. Icario told Hitch that she would be calling him and tell him to meet her downtown.

"Well what's the plan?" Hitch asked.

"This may seem weird but she wants to go to the library for our first date then she wants to take me to dinner at a place someone suggested to her. She considers it to be give and take one date she wants to go where she wants us to go while the next But somehow the Library thing I don't know if it qualifies as a dating place, It seems to me like this is more hanging out."

"Icario, when it comes to dates, all places are official do not underestimate the beauty of places that may be important to you. Now of course she's going to pick the library due to the fact, like you told me, she's an upcoming Author. This will be the perfect time for you to listen carefully, she wants to tell you her dream. A woman won't stay with you if you can't support her, and I don't just mean financially, so in fact here's our word for today: Support: to be capable of fulfilling a role. And your role for this date: is to encourage her. After you listen to her, respond. Then ask if she would like to read a book or if you like to read one to her, choose a book that reminds you two on how great you two were as friends. And if she ask a question on why you chose that, give points and details. When it comes to give and take that's how dates work you take the time to give her support and she takes your support to give you back her interest."

"Okay got it."

"Now when it comes to dinner just go with it just enjoy the dinner you are a Chef after all and along the way give your opinion on how the food is there."

"All right."

"At this point since it's give and take you only got one shot to impress her completely so you can't afford to mess this up."

"All right."

Just then Icario's phone rang and it was of course Lydia who wanted him to meet her. After going out for the day the date actually turned out great for them.

The next week came around and it was Tuesday, the day of Icario competing in another Sculpting Contest. While walking he ran into Hitch. Who in return hoped to find him and asked him how did the date go last Friday.

"You forgot to call me." Hitch said.

"I am sorry things just happened, but the date went completely amazing she wanted to go on another date yet I chose this day for our second date." Icario replied.

"Why?"

"Well I told her that we would go for a walk. Then head to the competition and afterwards I would take her to dinner."

"That's good well like you said she likes a sculptor so do your thing just don't create anything she might be offended by or what could make you regret what you made."

"When I create stuff I never regret my work, but I see what you mean."

"As for dinner take her to the place where you used to work which would all lead to the third date of you cooking for her. Be her own personal chef."

"All right got you. Oh, Damn! I'm almost late to pick her up!"

"You better hurry!"

Icario had left to pick up Lydia when the time came for the Competition Hitch watched as the competitors carved their art. Albert joined in next to him.

"Hey fella."

"Hi Hitch."

"What brings you here?"

"Well Allegra wanted to talk to Maggie about the fashion show and I was stuck at home she said make myself occupied. And so I came here one thing I was missing while I was accounting for Allegra was New York's outside events. So what brings you out here?"

"Watching my client. That's his date right there."

Albert looked at the woman and found out something about her.

"Oh That's Lydia Blue, she wrote short stories on the Internet, she's really popular on it. When she said in a review she was going to become an author she came back here for inspiration."

"And it seems to me the Sculptor/Cook is inspiring her right now."

Alex looked at the man and recognized him as well.

"Icario Ramirez?!"

"Yeah."

"Okay I understand that Sculpting and Art are his passions, but why the hell did he retire from that restaurant? I mean, I was his best customer I was giving the best reviews for that restaurant when he worked there."

"Well he felt that being a Chef was holding him back."

"I understand."

When the time was up Icario made a sculpture about two people who were close but having a good time and gave it a deeper meaning. The judges like his art more and won. And with that he and Lydia continued with their date. Albert went back to Allegra, and Hitch went back home.

When it was nighttime Hitch was back in his apartment and was about to go to sleep he was already in his navy blue boxers, he was laying on his bed until his doorbell rang when he answered it it was Sara.

"Yes, dear."

"Call me lazy for now, but I just got through working on short breaks and I need to rest."

"Come in."

With that Hitch brought Sara in and they went to the bedroom Sara was surprised at the bedroom. As she sat down on the bed, she took off her white heels and her cream colored shirt which led to her wearing only her periwinkle purple skirt with matching bra. Hitch got behind her and started to give her a massage as he did he was kind and gentle and she welcomed it.

"Harder, please?"

Hitch went harder and it looked like he found her point of pressure because she was giving out moans of pleasure.

"Is that good?" Hitch asked.

"It feels great." Sara replied.

"Just feeling how tense you are assures me that you are working too hard."

"Alex, I already told you, I'm a realist."

"Yes, and just because you are, doesn't mean you should put all your energy into being one. Have you ever heard the saying: All work and no play makes someone a dull person."

"I'm not dull!"

"I didn't say you were. Point is: it's okay to work but don't let it consume you."

"You know, Max told me this in a similar way. When I caught Allegra's ex cheating at the beach I stayed in Barbados."

"That I understand. He should have probably told you to stop jumping at every opportunity you see."

"Well Alex, I care about what I do."

"And I respect that. But could you have that same care for somebody who loves you just as much?"

"Only thing is..."

"What?"

"I'm not sure if I could let go, I mean if I start now, that would mean I could care less..."

"Sara, I always knew you were a strong, hard working, independent woman and in no way would I ever change you. Don't think of letting go as a sign of becoming weaker think of it as freedom."

"To be free of what?"

"Things that you really want."

As the massage kept going on Sara thought about it and it was absolute fate that she met him as well as being his girlfriend he kept breaking down all of her defenses yet still she feels to keep her barriers up even with Hitch in the picture. But she saved him from a life of solitude and he's willing to do the same if she could let go. Back to reality Sara was more comfortable and relaxed as Hitch kept on massaging her.

"Alex, I'm willing to give letting go a try and us a try, but only if you treat me right and with much respect as you have shown."

"Sara Melas, I will treat you right with everything you want. If you want to work, I'll treat your decision. If you want to go somewhere I'll treat you somewhere nice."

"Well that's nice but I meant as in not to cheat on me..."

"Sara..." Hitch stopped her right there and then he looked at her very deeply. "When you accused me of setting Vance up with your best friend Casey. I felt her pain. I would have felt worse if I actually did that. But you should know that I would never hurt you in those ways possible. You are all that I want, and you are the one I love."

"And I love you too." This put a smile to Hitch's face because she finally said that she loves him. Sara gave a sarcastic look. "Shut up, Alex. I know, you know it sounded stupid."

"Sara, saying, "I love you" to someone isn't stupid nor does it sound stupid. Never would I ever say what I feel now towards you, stupid."

"Why?"

"Because if I said I love you, I mean it."

"Well I'm a realist, so if you mean it, then show me."

Without question, his leaned in closer to kiss her. Already relaxed, Sara was now getting hot, she guided Hitch's hands to the back of her bra to let him unclasp it San suddenly she was topless as the kissing intensified, Hitch's hands roamed freely all over her body, suddenly Sara lied down as Hitch reached nearby his drawer for a condom. When he got it, Sara took off his boxers and revealed his shaft, long, hard, and stiff and waiting because Hitch was still on the verge of pleasing her. Kissing her body all around he found a few spots in which Sara whimpered with intense pleasure one near the right side of her thigh and within the breast cleavage. Everytime he kissed it near the exact spot or directly Sara would moan louder.

"Alex...! Oh!"

Hitch could see that Sara was very pleased on how he's pleasing her so then he took it to the next level by taking off her periwinkle purple skirt and matching panties off and soon later she was as naked as he was rubbing the beginning of her tunnel very slowly as the pleasure crept up to her slowly, she couldn't take it. She needs to feel every inch of him.

"Alex please! I want you inside me!"

"Okay."

Hitch finally was completely on top of her he placed himself inside her and entered her slowly but Sara couldn't wait she slowly thrust up to fit the rest of him. His muscular body smothered hers and their chests were touching perfectly. As slow and deep as Hitch took it, his lips crushed hers as their tongues began to dance inside their mouths. Sara believed that relationships are for people waiting for something better, but with Hitch she began regretting ever saying that. Was this good sex, great sex Hitch was giving her? No. It was intimacy. Every moment they shared together and in that bedroom meant something for both of them and Hitch was giving so much to her. She wondered how Hitch could be this good considering the fact that she only knew that Hitch ever been with one woman.

_A man like this who can be this great in bed from one relationship? He must have more encounters than this._

But the deeper he pumped inside her the more she couldn't think straight. But she needed to ask him how has he become this good. She didn't want to make the same mistake assuming. It's how she got into trouble with Hitch the last time.

*flashback*

_"I just I... I should have asked you. You know but sometimes you're so guarded."_

_"I'm not someone who likes to get involved past a certain point."_

*end flashback*

In the midst of what she wondered what this is she had to think back on what Hitch said about the first kiss. That 8 out of 10 women believe that the first kiss will tell them everything they need to know about the relationship. To be in like this wondering if Hitch is really this good after just one relationship years ago. But for a guy who committed his life to love and in making couples he matched to fall in love, it became clear. She was able to see Hitch's past and how he became New York's "Date Doctor." Mentally this hit her like a ton of bricks and it was clear and the nighttime sky, stars and moon included, what Hitch was giving her all this time especially this moment:

Pure, blissful, Intamacy.

"Oh, Alex!"

Snapping back to reality with her mind cleared, and more in love with him, Sara was beginning to meet his thrusts. She gently held his face but kissed her fiercely. And their legs were entwined.

"I love you, Alex. I love you."

She finally was able to say it and didn't even think about it sounding stupid. To Sara, Hitch was right.

"I love you too Sara."

Sara finally understood Hitch as Hitch to her. They soon were close to their orgasms and Sara was moaning and panting louder as Hitch groaned loud as well.

"Oh my God, Alex! I'm coming!"

"I'm close myself Sara!"

"Oh, Yes! Yes!"

As Alex had his orgasm, Sara was already was on her sixth, two of those orgasms were already achieved during Hitch giving her foreplay. When they were both finished, Hitch pulled out and lied next to her as Sara looked at him very deeply.

"Now do you believe me?" Hitch said wondering if Sara learned from the intimacy they shared.

"Yes, Alex. I do."

Minutes of soft kissing later, they both fell asleep cuddled close to each other. This relationship was for keeps and neither Hitch nor Sara want to give it away.

Authors Note: Stay tuned, only 2 more chapters to go and this fix will be done. If you like it, please give this a review. Thanks!


	3. Hitch Does It Again

Author's Note: Only one more chapter after this so I hope you enjoy this chap.

Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1.

Chapter 3

Another Successfully Happy Couple

It was Thursday the day of the fashion show That Allegra's friend Magnus was hosting for his new design As Hitch was speaking to another client, this time a female referred to somebody who knew about him, Sara was watching him as she was having lunch she was on her hourly lunch break. Yet she couldn't seem to forget about last night, for her it was something beyond amazing the way he gave her intimacy as sign of showing her how much he loves her as well as how much he treats her right. Yet her thought left her when Casey joined her with Sara's paper.

"Hey Casey."

"Hey girlfriend. How is everything?"

"Great."

As Sara smiled Casey saw a particular warmth in her. And suddenly she knew what for.

"Oh... My... God, Sara Melas, Shut up!"

"What?"

"Did my best friend finally had sex with a man?"

"How did you know."

"Your complexion is glowing 3 shades brighter."

"You know somehow I did feel like I gotten a little lighter when I looked in the mirror."

"Oh my God. He must have been great."

"He is. The first time he just gave me intimacy and yet it felt so great. Thing was had I not crashed at his place I probably wouldn't be feeling as good as right now. I already told you I expected a man to let me down. Yet a guilty pleasure of mine was for him to prove me wrong and he did. He believes that 8 out of 10 women believe that the first kiss would tell us everything about the relationship. Yet as I was there cuddled up with him, we managed to talk before we went to sleep.

*flashback*

Sara was cuddled with Hitch as they just got through being intimate last night. Her hands were on his chest as she was looking as him.

_"Alex?"_

_"Yes Sara?"_

_"About your theory of 8 out of 10 women..."_

_"What about it?"_

_"I kind of have a theory on that and if you wouldn't mind I'd like to do an article on it."_

_"Sure. Just don't go overboard."_

_"A mistake I won't again make."_

They shared more kisses then they finally went to sleep. Sara was able to post her theory on Hitch's analysis. For it to be posted. The article was named:

"8 OUT OF 10, AN ODD IN OUR FAVOR"

_'In a recent talk with New York's Date Doctor Alex Hitchens, the guy who says that 8 out of 10 women believe that the first kiss will tell them everything they need to know about the relationship, high odds are in our favor. However when we put that in percentage retrospect, then it's an 80 percent chance for us women to know about our relationship with our current other during our very first kiss with them. However, the percentage could increase or decrease our chances of knowing that by the contributing factors of personality, how smart you are, and the ability to feel. To some, kissing may not be important. The scariest truth in life is that we women were born to be the brains of the relationship while the men were suppose to be brawn. But who's to say that we can't be both smart and strong physically and mentally as vice versa for men? So pretty much basically our personalities/attitude as well as our ability to feel, could increase or decrease our first kiss learning ability depend on how we are at the time. Main reason is: that we should stick to whatever would increase our chances of learning about our relationship with the very first kiss we share with the guy. The worst thing to happen to us in relationships is us not knowing about it.'_

*end flashback*

"Somehow be seeing him doing what he loves to do, he inspires me."

"And is that a desirable trait?"

"Yeah, scary huh?"

"A little but if that's what you like."

"So what is with you and Charles?"

"The same love story we like going through spending time going for something to eat then somewhere for a date with me being the love of his life.

"Yet you haven't told me about the sex."

"Well after he's has been much of a gentleman enough to treat me right and please my body, he told me his desire."

"Which was?"

"Being in love and being sexually active in the way old Greeks used to be in particular satyrs and nymphs, I mean it's no surprise there he is somewhat of a Greek god."

"So?"

"I was against it at first. But after doing a bit of research-"

"Wait wait wait, my best friend Casey Sedgewick did research?"

"I can be smart too Sara Melas."

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my best friend."

Casey could only laugh but Sara laughed as well for a while before Casey was free to continue.

"Anyways I did research on Greece in the early ages in the time of Hercules and Titans period, and came across nymphs and satyrs. Apparently his desire is to see me lose it during sex."

"And?"

"At first I was against it. But when he wanted me to go first it became his mistake because I ended up being too much for him that day he didn't get a chance to unleash his inner satyr while I fully unleashed my inner nymph."

"Casey!"

"What?"

"I hope you didn't hurt him."

"If by that you mean giving him the best time he ever had with a woman by hurting him good fulfilling his desires, then yes I did. Now I love it. That's like my new role playing of Satyr and Nymph."

Sara laughed again as she looked at Hitch who was just about done. And as she looked at her phone her hour was almost up.

"Well anyway, I've got to return to work."

"Well I'll see you at the show."

"Okay."

Sara soon left and Caser was about to have lunch Hitch left to go home to prepare for their date to the show. Elsewhere at the newsstand Albert was reading Sara's article about Hitch's theory put into her perspective, when he ran into Icario.

"Hey, Icario."

"Do I know you?"

"Albert Brennaman I was one of your customers at the restaurant you used to work for. Pretty much I was giving off five star reviews.

"Wow. I wouldn't have known that."

"So what's going on?"

"Just a bit of shopping before I take my date to the fashion show she loves to keep up with the latest trends as well. But hold on, are you the husband of Allegra Cole?"

"Indeed that be me. And if on a possibility Hitch would have told you that we're somewhat similar."

"We're you the client he mentioned?"

"Depends on how you put it."

"Well I'm glad to meet you. Yet I couldn't compare to how you met Allegra as how I met Lydia."

As Albert and Icario started talking somebody saw them he had brown hair a was a bit more built than Icario yet he was walking towards then because he realized his face. Yet he had a sinister look almost as if he was angry.

"Are you Icario Ramirez?" The guy asked.

"Who wants to know?" Icario replied.

"Me. I am Jerry, Lydia's boyfriend."

"Well which Lydia are you talking about?"

"Don't play smart with me."

"Hey buddy you better watch your tone when you talk to my friend like that." Alber

"Nobody's speaking to you fatty."

"Don't get ticked because you can't be me."

"Just shut up!"

"Now look I'm not gonna let you bully me out of somebody that I truly love."

"Oh, it's not bullying... yet."

"What are you trying to get at here?"

"I mean do you really think you could have gotten Lydia Blue by yourself with no help at all?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

"How would you know?" Albert asked. "You weren't even here."

"Because I know all about this Date Doctor. And he's been helping out men in need."

"Well I'll see to it personally that he doesn't help you."

"I don't need his help. All I want is for him to stay out of it. And as for you, Ickario." Icario got angry at how he Jerry was pronouncing his name. "You are going to break up with her or I'll let it be known to her that you had help from a man who doesn't even know how to keep a woman."

"Oh, you won't be talking your macho crap when you meet Hitch." Albert said.

"One more word out of you and you'll be getting a physical... For your doctor." At that moment, Albert got a bit angry. "Remember Icario it's either be single or be humiliated." After that Jerry left but when he bumped into somebody he dropped his phone and walked off without it. At that point Icario felt like crying because he was worried that if he were to break up with her he would never find another like her again while at the same time wonder how she would go off on him if she was told by Jerry. Albert picked up Jerry's phone and for some reason he pressed an audio recording on the phone as he heard it he heard a conversation between Jerry and a voice who Albert doesn't know it could be but the other guy's voice told Jerry his experience on New York and told him about Hitch.

"Not to worry, I'll get Hitch to help on this Icario. Guys like Jerry are assholes and haters wanting what they can't have. Just don't give up. Take her to the show."

"Okay."

With that, Icario and Albert went on with their ways. Meanwhile at Hitch's apartment, Hitch was pacing back and forth in his bedroom and was almost done speaking to himself he had a small black box with a ring inside it. Pretty much he was warming up his proposal for Sara, however, Sara who was let out of work early for her newspaper team was going to cover the show, was right outside and could hear him as he was going over his proposal. It was over a month when they got back together and ever since then, they were in love, so this was not a sudden thing yet Sara didn't picture herself as a bride but then again it's a first time for everything. When Hitch was done he put on his tuxedo and placed the box inside his jacket. And as he opened the door he found Sara.

"Hey." Hitch said.

"Hitch." Sara replied.

"You're out early."

"Yeah Max was so keen on dismissing me early so that my co-workers Could cover the event. So I guess we could go as well for our third date."

"Sure. Shall we?"

And with that they left to go to Magnus' Fashion Show. It was soon nighttime when they got there By Albert and Allegra they had VIP passes. As they went in they saw Sara's Boss Max and her co-workers there. Allegra and Magnus were there to greet them.

"Hello, Sara. Hitch."

"Hey Allegra." Hitch said.

"Hi." Sara replied.

"I'm glad you could make it."

"Well we're here to support."

"I know your boss told me it was a pleasure for them to cover for our show but my friend Maggie. Wants to ask you something, that is if Hitch don't mind that is."

"What would that be?"

"Sara Melas, would you like to be our guest model for the summer line tonight?"

"A model?"

"Yes."

"Wait what's the catch here."

"Well for starters Allegra and Albert as well as your boss and your best friend Casey suggested you to help us." At that point Casey came over.

"Case!"

"Hey come on it'll be fun! I mean I'm doing this too."

"Hitch?" Sara asked in a way of what he should say.

"Well I guess you can add newspaper model to your résumé. I'll be close by and hang with Charles."

"Oh... Okay."

"Sweet!" Casey said as she hugged her best friend. And the two women made their way to the back stage. Minutes later Magnus and Allegra was ready to present the summer line at that time Hitch saw Icario and Lydia. And Icario had a look on his face that Hitch saw like a sad face however Lydia didn't see it.

"Who is that, Hitch?" Charles asked.

"A client of mine with his date I trying to wonder why he is sad."

"Oh okay."

As Hitch was still looking Magnus was ready to present his summer line.

"Are you ready?!"

The crowd cheered as they were ready to see it.

"Lights, Camera, Fashion!"

As the women came out they were wearing different length of dresses Hitch and Charles soon spotted Sara and Casey. Sara's first dress was barely over knee length and it happened to be navy blue while Casey sported a strapless jade green dress. The guys cheered for them as they did their model walk and went back to try on different dresses. The second time out Sara wore a one strap sundress that was white with periwinkle violets. And Casey wearing a yellow and black striped sundress.

As they kept on with the show, Hitch saw Icario talking to Lydia in which Lydia had a worried face whilst at the time Albert was near Hitch.

"Hitch we need to talk."

"Could it wait because right now I'm trying to figure out what's going on with Icario."

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Earlier today we ran into a total jerk named Jerry. Who want nothing more than to get back with Lydia. He's trying to make his life a living hell."

"In what way?"

"He's blackmailing him into breaking up with her and if Icario refuses he's going to tell Lydia that he had your help."

"That shouldn't be a problem because I'm totally legit."

"Yeah but she does not know about you does she?"

"You're right. But who referred me to him?"

Albert brought out his phone and heard his conversation and Hitch knew that voice for it was Vance Munson that Jerry was talking to.

"Vance."

"The guy who broke his wiener?"

"Yes that's him and yet he misled another jerk."

"Oh and to tell you something, This jerk said that you don't even know how to keep a woman."

Soon later Icario came over and spoke to Hitch.

"Anyway I thank you for your services but there are some things I need to let go."

"To let go like Lydia?"

"Look I want her to be happy and safe, but I'm afraid of what she would say if she finds out that I had help from you."

"We're you about to break up with her?"

"Yes."

"Icario Ramirez, if you break up with her not only have you wasted my time but you wasted your time, and possibly your final chance at love and happiness because of a bully. I understand that you love her by trying to let her go." Hitch soon looked at the guy who was with Lydia and suddenly he felt stupid. "Is that him?"

"Yes and yet he said he was her boyfriend." Soon they saw Lydia leave as she pulled out her phone to text Icario. When Icario got the text it read. "Are you done I need you to explain to my ex that I'm taken." Lucario got upset and went back to Lydia.

"You're back." Lydia said.

"Yes. And I'm sorry for how I was, I was not in my right state of mind. Who's your ex?"

"Jerry."

"Funny thing is I ran into him."

Suddenly Jerry got to them.

"You lying pig. You stay away from my girlfriend right now!"

"Or you'll what? Have we forgotten about what happens if you refuse to leave?"

"Like that scares me."

"Oh but it should. And Lydia, I don't know how you can depend on this coward to take care of you."

"Coward he's more of a man than you'll ever be."

"Really? A man who had help from another man on how to woo you is better than me?"

"Icario?" Lydia asked. Icario was silent as he couldn't find a way to reply. But at that time Hitch showed up.

"So what if he did had help? Icario Ramirez is a great man who know how to show a woman a great time."

"And just who the hell are you?"

"I'm the guy who you think that doesn't even know how to keep a woman. And on another point I don't have to prove anything to you."

"I get it. You're not even man enough to tell the world who you love. You're just like Ickario here: weak."

When Jerry was pointing at Hitch's chest all hard like, Hitch grabbed his hand and twisted his arm the way he did it to Vance.

"I guess Vance never told you about my warning to him."

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"So this isn't you speaking to Vance?"

Jerry heard the voice recording and wondered how he got it. At this point they began to draw in a crown even the models were looking.

"Now look at what you drew in? Yet Vance never told you how he was a pig to women. But no harm has been done yet. You can leave here without Lydia as she knows the truth about you. And I should tell you I'm the real deal when people who like other for who they are are searching for love. So you can leave here with humiliation or embarrassment your choice."

"Okay, Aah! I'll leave."

"Good choice, sweetheart."

After Jerry's arm was loose he used his other arm to punch Hitch. But not soon after that Albert gave Jerry a kick to the nuts.

"That's for calling me fatty!"

Charles soon joined and gave Jerry a left hook to the head and Icario followed it up with an uppercut to the jaw. Minutes after, security got there and had detained Jerry. After Jerry was being dragged away by security, Icario ran to Hitch and helped him up.

"Hitch are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. This is nothing."

"It should have been. I'm sorry for bringing you into this."

"You didn't I needed to have a word with him anyway."

"Yes but still you didn't had to."

Suddenly Lydia came over.

"Icario?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia."

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Jerry. But is it true you had help from this man?"

"About that, I should tell you."

"No he didn't." Hitch said. "Although I suggested for him to take you places and everything he acted on his own accord to take you there."

"He's right. However I should tell you about my past while you were away." Icario replied.

"Icario. Is this the correct time." Lydia asked.

"I'm crazy about you Lydia. I don't care who sees or hears I'll even shout it out."

"Okay. Well what is it?"

"While you were taken I had went on dates and had relationships in the past most of them hurt me in ways possible. Some cheated on me, some made fun of my profession and teased me, my dating experience was so bad to the point where I wouldn't feel like dating again. And if that was the case, I probably would have gone celibate and told you as to why."

"Is that why you were shy to speak to me again?"

"Yeah. Probably."

"This man loves you so much to the point where he was about to break up with you because of something like this that somebody would come to break you two up." Hitch said.

"Well his behavior as you saw was the reason I left him. Even though he bought me nice things and treated my body right, he was too controlling. But I understand completely. However I should have told you Icario."

"Well it's okay. Nobody got hurt."

"Except for me that is." Hitch replied.

"I thank you Mr. Hitchens." Lydia said. "For helping my best friend regain his confidence."

"You're welcome. if you give him the chance he will become a even greater boyfriend."

"Oh but he already is. I'm already impressed of how he defended me. But anyway, thank you again."

"I'm just doing my job it is because of jerks like him and Vance that I keep doing what I do."

"And I'm glad to understand that it's for a good cause."

Lydia looked at Icario and Kissed him fully with the crowd and Hitch watching and cheering however Sara soon rushed to Hitch tending to care for his minor wounds.

"Hitch. Are you okay?" Sara asked.

"I'm fine just bruised."

"You should know that what you do will get you seriously hurt someday."

"That's true. But if you would have seen me. I only did it not only for my job but to prove that."

"Hitch..." Sara said shushing him and at that point. "I understand. I heard you. And I accept you for who you are just promise not to ever change for me for the worst that is."

"I promise not to Sara, I love you."

The entire crowd was expressing their affection for them.

"I love you too, Alex. Also I've given this a thought and I'm ready."

"Ready? For what?"

"I heard you wanting me to ask me something wonderful. But do it properly please."

Hitch remembered that she did eavesdrop on Hitch wanting her to marry him he even had the box with the ring out and everything. Hitch pulled out the box with the ring and got on one knee and at that point everybody was looking at them. Sara looked at them before she returned her attention to Hitch.

"My beautiful, drop dead gorgeous Sara Melas, will you please be my wife?"

Sara smiled at him while a few tears escaped from her eyes. She badly wanted to wipe her tears but she kept her sight on him.

"Yes, of course I'll be your wife my tall, dark, and handsome Alex Hitchens."

Everybody cheered for them as he slipped the ring on her finger then he hugged and kissed her. All of Sara and Hitch's friends were happy for them. Although Hitch's newest matchmaking couple left early to go somewhere else for the night The fashion show continued and Sara and Casey still volunteered to model dresses. When the fashion show was over Hitch and Sara went back to Sara's place they both were on her bed as she was lying on her stomach as Hitch was sitting up massaging her feet. down planning on what to do after the wedding. Sara was groaning due to the fact that many of the shoes she wore to match or blend with the color of the dresses she wore were an inch or three too high than what she usually wears. Her feet was killing her.

"Hitch, let this tell you something."

"Saying as to probably the reason why don't wear heels over 2 inches. I got you. On the other hand, Magnus was very cool to let you keep the orange and brown dress."

"I love that dress."

At this point Hitch started on her other foot and Sara was relieved of the pain after.

"Ohh, oh my God, that feels so good. So where can we go for our honeymoon?"

"I actually have three places. Either Berlize, Antigua, or the Grenadines?"

"They all sound lovely especially at this time of year. However I'm not even sure if I want to visit a beach again after I spent days at one in Barbados."

"Well who's to say you couldn't be in one?"

"Alex?"

"We can be near one, we just won't be on it."

"Nice try. But it won't quicken my decision."

"Well hey whatever your choice is fine with me as long as I can spend the time on our honeymoon and the rest of my life with you."

"Well Alex, I know you love to spend time with me. And I know throughout most of our relationship you treated me like a best friends. But throughout our honeymoon I plan to bring the freak out of you."

"Out of me?"

"Baby, I understand if you were to treat our marriage as a friendly and spiritual relationship but what's life and marriage without a little fun and I will not lie our first time was amazing. But I expected for you to get wild."

"Okay. Well I plan to I actually do have at least one desire for somewhat of foreplay."

"And what would that be?"

"To place a chocolate covered strawberry on each cheek and plan to give you love bites as I eat one off of you."

"Mmm! I can't wait." Sara was biting her lower lip as she was imagining it. "So when can we have the wedding?"

"Well how's about in 3-5 months?"

"Why that long?"

"You still have a bit of work to do right?"

"Right. But like you said I need a break from it all. So how's about you meet me halfway on this and make it for two months?"

"Sure."

"Hmm."

After Hitch Quickly massaged her foot he lifted up her dress that she was given only for Sara to have on her black panties. Hitch quickly took them off and tossed them aside the bed and began to plant love bites on her butt.

"Alex, is this a taste of what I'll experience on our honeymoon?"

"I guess you could call it that."

After giving a few more love bites on her butt Hitch took off her dress and turned her over just to be on top of her. At that moment when they looked at each other Sara wondered about something.

"Just what were you thinking when you saw me the first time, Alex?"

"That you are of course beautiful. The way you sat there watching everybody especially with a smile like you were having the time of your life, it was just amazing."

"Well I was waiting on my best friend."

"What about you?"

"Well like I said, tall, dark, and handsome. But I considered you to be like every other guy. But somehow as we dated in which you were very persistent, you were kind and sweet, despite the kick and showing me my great grandfather's signature."

"Sorry."

"However, I should have known that you meant no harm."

"Yeah, it was a shame though."

"What."

"Pretty much I was up for your suggestion of racing around the Hudson."

"Well we can do that wherever we choose to go. And on the other hand before we marry each other can we go on at least one date without hell breaking loose?"

Hitch smiled as wanted to laugh at that but he kept his look for her.

"Of course. In fact, you into music?"

"Why?"

"Tomorrow I plan on filling your whole afternoon and evening with music. Pretty much there seems to be a Latin/rock group playing tomorrow downtown, soon after we can visit a club and dance together enjoying the music there until it's time."

"Time for what?"

"Well are you into trance?"

"Well not at the time because most of the trance I listened to involves someone being in love, and at the time I was not. But now I don't mind it."

"Cool because I got ticket for a trance concert. And then after we can go back to either my apartment or yours and we can slow dance to smooth jazz."

"Will that lead to another night of intimacy?"

"What do you think?"

"It better be great."

"Well I will need some motivation."

Sara turned them around so that she was on top.

"All right then. One night of motivation coming right up."

And with that Sara started to ride him as their second time of lovemaking began ending with a silent night with Sara on top of Hitch.

When the next day came they went out on the date and for the first time nothing bad had happened. No bad memories, no accidental physical hits or allergic reactions, and no one to ruin their day. Just a fun filled date of music and love which followed soon after heading back to Hitch's apartment and to Sara expectations the sex was indeed great and then some. Two months after, which was filled with fun and loving moments, Hitch and Sara got married as their friends and family and was there. After they had fun at the reception they left to go to their honeymoon, wherever they chose to go it will be one to remember.

Author's note: Well that's it the final chapter will be up soon hopefully if you like it leave a review and thanks again.


	4. Alex & Sara Hitchens (Part 1)

Disclaimer: You already know, read the previous chapters. Plus I do not own, "Turn Me On" by Kevin Lyttle

Chapter 4

The Hitchens' Honeymoon (Part 1 The Passionate Part)

Landing at their honeymoon destination in which they which was somewhere in the Caribbean, what was left for them was to find a place for the next 2 1/2 weeks and yet they did by staying in a beachside villa. Yet as it was still early in the afternoon after they settled in they were able to take the rest of the day, soaking up the sun lying next to each other as they were enjoying it they were having a conversation.

"You want to know something honey?" Sara asked.

"What?"

"When I was in Barbados a co-worker of mine told me I should have brought someone with me. He was right."

"About what?"

"The experience of enjoying a vacation with someone, but never have I wondered I'd vacation with my sexy husband."

"Well as we all knew, life is full of surprises, Sweetheart. What matters is living our lives together while at the same time living it to the fullest which is what we will be doing these next 18 days."

"So what do you have in mind."

"Well I thought of it after this let's have dinner and dance at a place and then head back to turn it in, I could sure use a nighttime swim in our pool."

"Sounds very great to me."

After a decent kiss they got back to their villa to dress in their evening wear. Hitch was in a decent shirt and jeans while Sara wore a dark green dress that was short enough as it was at her thighs, her dress also had white lilies and yellow dandelions on it. They were able to enjoy the sights and soon went to a restaurant and ate there while enjoying the environment. They weren't able to dance but someday before the vacation was over they would be able to do that.

As they got back to their villa, Hitch, did indeed take his swim, meanwhile Sara was in her white lingerie reading a book it was something to do until she was about to head into the shower. A while after Hitch got out and was heading to the bedroom until he got to the shower. It was a surprise to see her of course, naked, with her hair wrapped back into a bun. Hitch was enjoying it for a second too long.

"This is sure romantic." Hitch said as he looked at her washing up. But he soon joined in to help and it suddenly turned into both of them washing each other up however they had the music on and on came a song that they usually hear when they were at the bar however this one was different. To avoid the most dangerous of water hazards, they backed up to the wall with Sara's back against Hitch and they began to grind slow and hard. Pretty much moaning throughout as the pleasure of their bodies and the water was hitting them in ways secretly possible almost to the end of the song, Sara's body began to ache. Not sorely, but at this point she definitely needed him inside her. To Sara it was like Hitch could read her mind because after he kissed her deeply, he carried her out of the shower and to the bed laying her on the towels that were already on the bed. After a good drying off, Hitch soon reached near the bedside drawer for a condom and placed it on him. Then he tended to Sara who was still lying down. Once he placed himself inside her she felt a wave of pleasure hitting her hard.

"Ohh...! Alex!"

Soon Alex grabbed her and sat her up so that they would be facing each other. Gazing eye contact, Sara began wondering why did she marry, before meeting Hitch, marriage was not in her mind, only work. Sure she may have fun times with someone and have short term relationships with the men she was with. But when it came to Hitch he was willing to make her his one and only, while she also looked into Hitch's eyes she actually sensed that he was hurt in the past and that he chose her to be his one and only. Shedding tears she kissed him deeply and passionately with Hitch returning that same depth and passion sleighing that kiss. As they met each other's thrusts Sara was moaning in his ear but she just had to ask.

"Alex, out of all women, why me?"

"Because you are beautiful, smart, sweet, very caring, loyal, and trustworthy. You're not afraid to do what you want to do. And you have such a big heart."

"But how would you know?"

"How wouldn't I know? You're too smart for your own good to lie to yourself about what you are."

"It's just something about you that makes me think about what I've done."

"Like I said before Sara Hitchens, I'm just as scared as you are. But If I had one more chance at true love, I would move Heaven and Earth, especially go to Hell and back to earn it."

Sara felt like her walls was crashing down on her because it was the walls that kept Hitch from her as he was trying to penetrate so that he could speak freely to her. If Hitch couldn't get through her, no man could, he was the answer while she became a prime example of one Hitch's basic principles, that if he could sweep a woman like her off her feet, then any man could have a chance to sweep their dream woman off theirs.

Still shedding tears but with a smile, Sara whispered in his ear.

"I'm your true love?"

"Yes you are."

"Oh, Alex..."

As they continued thrusting deeper and deeper, Sara held onto his tight as well as wrap her legs around him.

"I must confess Alex, when I first began to date you I wanted to give you a chance, no one was as persevere as you."

"And?"

"I... I was looking for someone to prove me wrong about the whole relationship ordeal. But you..."

"Yes?"

"You were patient, kind, even when I was protecting myself you kept waiting. I don't how... You do this to me."

"As in..."

"It's as if fate brought us together date after bad date."

"If that's the case then we were meant for each other."

After one more moment of looking at each other Sara was beginning to shed more tears.

"Oh Alex..."

Thrusting as deep as before, Sara was holding on for dear life as the pleasure began to heighten for them both.

"Alex! I consider you to be my true love as well!"

"Sara, I love you... So much!"

"I love you just as much too baby!"

Going off the deep end they were so close to their orgasms that they spent it kissing. Both of them wanted to tell each other that they were having an orgasm but they were too busy kissing and moaning and groaning in each other's ears. But when they did, Sara was able to have her orgasm first. As soon as hers was done, Hitch pulled out as he now disrobed the condom. They both lied down cuddled to each other kissing. They looked at each other lovingly. Again it was another night of overloading intimacy and they both love it.

"How long are we going to keep being intimate before we could move on to the wild part of sex?" Sara asked.

"Until the seeds of doubt are out of your mind about why you married me."

"Well I'm willing to get rid of them soon."

"That's my wife."

"Oh, shut up, Hitch."

Sara gave Hitch one more kiss before they turned in for the night this one night of intimacy was just enough for them to consummate their marriage and now the fun part was about to begin as well as their lives together. The next few days were easy as they were able to relax.

Author's Note: I thought this was going to be the final chapter but I'm afraid it was not going to be the second part of this will be up later on in the year, depends on how busy I am on other fics. But if you like please review and I'll see you in the next chap!


End file.
